Known assemblies of the aforementioned type are thus formed from metal tubes and flexible hoses of resilient material. However, charge-air lines composed in this way are complex to produce and assemble.
Plastics material tubes, as used for the cold-side charge-air line between a charge-air outlet of the intercooler and a charge-air inlet of the internal combustion engine do not withstand the high charge-air temperatures and charge-air pressures in the hot-side charge-air line.